


The Lion and the Wolf

by Qvicky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qvicky/pseuds/Qvicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sansa would have been married off to Tywin instead to Tyrion. Based off the book as well as the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted. So please be gentle with me.  
> The ages are the same as the are in the book for Tywin, early. Sansa age is more relevant to what is in the show, 15 or 16.

It's All Changing

The Hound's discarded cloak left behind on her chambers floor. Sansa picks it up and curling up with it on the bed before his sent leaves the cloak. The poor materiel of the white fabric imprints itself on Sansa's face. Now with the Hound gone, her only protector from Joffrey's cruelty is gone. Wondering _who and what will protect from Joffery now that one of the few people who would have carried for her is now gone_. Sansa wonders _if she made the wrong decision by not going with him.  All she knows is she's now alone._  
  
    Her only hope now is to see Stannis ride in through the throne room and bring the Lannisters down. Hoping he would see the predicament of her situation that she had been and let her go home. To her mother and brothers, back to Winterfell, to the only family she has ever known.  
  
    Although that would be a dream if Stannis did not choose to aline himself with Robb. That would only happen if he accepted his rule as “King in the North” as legitimate. Which was never going to happen from what she has heard of Stannis.  
  
    Sansa goes to sleep on her bed with the distant sounds of the screams of men as the battle rages on in the distant.  
  
                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    Sansa wakes up, the morning after the battle, and gets up and walks up over to the window. The remnants of it are clear with the armies that are assembled on the beach.  
  
    The Crown has won, leaving Stannis to slink off back to Dragonstone, but they did win without the help of the Lannisters and Tyrells combined forces. That came in just in time to save the city.  
  
    Sir Dontos came in to deliver the news. The good news that she already knew about, although she hardly saw the news as good for. With the crown's victory she was still stuck here, with them, with no hope of going home any time soon. She should have gone with the Hound. She would have been gone in the night. If only Stannis had won. The Lannisters would be destroyed.   
  
    If Only ...  
  
                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    Days later the entire court was crowded into the throne room. Celebrating the victory of the saving of the city. They all want to see as the knights receive their honours and those who had fought for Stannis, who surrendered during the battle, they received their punishments, for which Joffery was only to happy to give out.  
  
    One of the first to be received by the King was Tywin Lannister, the great lion himself. Decorated head to toe in his full battle armour he strode up to the throne atop his horse to receive the badge for the hand of the King. He got down from atop his horse and took his seat beside the throne next to Cersei. He was younger than what she had pictured, he looked closer to her own fathers age than her grandfather. He was bald except for the great whiskers that were groomed to the lower half of his face. Being high in the balcony she only had a view of his face for a short period till he turned to face the audience.  
  
    The rest of the soldiers then started to come in to accept minor glories for helping to save the from the invaders.  
     
    Littlefinger stepped forward and was rewarded for creating the alliance between the Lannisters and Tyrells. He was given Harrenhall and made the supreme Lord of the Riverlands. He stepped back seeming very pleased with himself for receiving an empty title and a cursed castle.  
     
    Then the moment arrived when Sir Lora's stepped forward to represent House Tyrell. He was in his intricately carved silver armour covered in gold and silver roses, with his golden curly hair bellowing out behind him. Kneeling before the throne, Sir Lora's looked up at Joffrey.  
  
    "Your house has come to our aid, the whole realm is in your debt, none more so than I. If your family would ask anything of me ask it and it shall be yours." Joffrey said atop his throne, his crown haphazardly placed on his head. His body carefully positioned so he was not nicking himself on the sharp points of the swords. He was tapping on his throne either out of contemplation or irritation.  
  
    "Your Grace, my sister Margery her husband was taken from us before. " Sir Loras said almost choking on his words, "She remains innocent. I would ask you to find it in your heart to do us the great honour of joining our houses"  
  
    “Is this what you want Lady Margery?” Joffery said looking towards Margery, who was until then back in the crowd away from her brother, as she swept forwards in a low cut dress. Looking like a doe eye maiden ready to entice the King, which he seems all to eager for her. Sir Loras stepped back to give Margery the focus of the court.  
  
    “With all my heart your Grace. I have come to love you from afar. Tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my care and those tales have taken root deep inside of me.” Margery said breathing out the words making her chest push out, staring straight into the eyes of the King.  
     
    “I to have heard tales of your beauty and Grace but the tales do not do you justice, my lady.” Joffrey said eyeing her up and down appraising her, with his wormy lips up turned into a small hidden smile. “It would be an honour to return your love but alas I am promised to another. A King must keep his word.” Joffrey looked around for reassurance from those around him that he was doing the right thing by refusing him. Few in the court shot looks in her direction that she was the one who was preventing the union.  
     
    Cersei smiles towards her son, “Your Grace, in the judgement of your small council it would be neither proper not wise to wed the daughter of man beheaded for treason. A girl whose brother is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak for the good of the realm, your councillors beg you” Cersei then looks directly at Sansa, drawing the eyes of the rest of the court with her, “ to set Sansa Stark aside.”  
  
    “I would like to heed your wishes and the wishes of my people but I took a holy vow” Joffrey says standing to look at his mother as if to be outraged at the lose of her.  
  
    Sansa stood back watching the events unfold in front of her. Is it possible that Joffrey would let her go. It was if one of her dreams was coming through. Sansa had to remember to look as sad and pathetic as possible.  
     
    Pycelle steps out from the crowd to voice his own opinion, “Your Grace, the gods do indeed hold betrothals solemn, but your father blessed be his memory made this pack before the Starks revealed their falseness. I have consulted with the high Septon and he assures me that their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them, in the sight of the Gods.” Pycelle says agreeing with Cersei. Tywin sitting next to remains silent as if he had no part to play, but occasionally turning his head to look at her to gauge her reactions.  
  
    “The Gods are good. I am free to heed my heart. Sir Loras I will gladly wed your sweet sister.” Joffery said causing the room to erupt in cheers with the happiness of the new union. Joffrey never looked at her again only having eyes for his new betrothed.   
  
    Trying to look as depressed as possible slipping past the other women on the balcony with her head down. Once she was away from the crowd she looks up at the sky with relief. Laughing to herself that _she was finally free of the Lannisters_. Making her way through the halls towards the garden to feel like breeze on her and know that she is free. Weights were falling off her shoulders as she got closer to the gates of the gardens.  
  
    When a voice brings her back from the bliss she was in, “My Lady.” Turning Sansa sees Petyr Baelish who was following her towards the gardens. She stopped allowing him to come closer to her. “My sincerest condolences” he said placing a hand on her lower back and motioning for her to walk with him out into into the gardens.  
  
    “They're right. I'm not good enough for him” Sansa said her voice cracking and tears forming in her eyes, her eyes refusing to look at him she keeping them down at the ground.  
  
    “You shouldn't say that” Petyr said quickly retorted back. Entering into the main section of the garden with roses planted around and a decorative fountain in the centre, “You will be good enough for many things.” Petyr stopped as they neared the fountain and faced her lowering his voice so only she could hear. “He will still enjoy beating you and now that you are a woman ... he will be able to enjoy you in other ways as well.” Sansa could feel the blood risking to her cheeks as blush crept over her cheeks and down her neck.  
  
    “But if he is not marrying me--” Sansa said beginning to panic at the prospect at still being stuck with Joffrey, turning up to look at Petyr, she cannot believe how naive she can be.   
  
    “He will let you go home.” Petyr scoffs at the very notion. “Joffrey is not the sort of boy who gives away his toys. You have a tender heart just like your mother did at your age. I can see so much of her in you. She was like a sister to me” Then leaning in to her and whispering in her ear. “For her sake I will help get you home.”  
  
    “Kingslanding is my home now.” Sansa said to avoid any more treason associated with her name.  
     
    “Look around you we are all liars here and everyone of us is better than you.” Petyr said than walking away. Sansa drops onto the seat of fountain waving her hand in the water watching it go through her fingers.  
  
                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
       Days went by after the ending of her betrothal to Joffrey with little disturbance to her life. The Lannisters and those at court were busy with all the new arrivals of soldiers and courtiers in the city along with the hosting the new arrival of the Tyrells so she was able to slip away from the focus of those at court.  
  
    That day Sansa decided she needed a break from the four walls of her chamber and decided to take a stroll through the gardens with her handmaiden. She would have rather have gone on her on but the handmaiden insisted. Sansa believed she was a Lannister spy and was there to prevent Sansa from throwing herself off the cliffs. When the two of them came across Tyrion reading in a chair by the water guarded by his sell sword and squire nearby.  
  
    “My Lady” Tyrion says cheerfully looking up from his book as he saw her approach.  
  
    Sansa curtsied when she got closer to him her hands clasped  infront of her, “My Lord, I was gratefully to hear of your survival from the battle of black water. I heard the injuries you suffered were very great.”  
  
    “Thank you, My Lady,” Tyrion says towards Sansa, then turning his head to look at Sansa's handmaiden “Give us some privacy.”  
     
    The handmaiden look unsure towards Sansa then back at Tyrion.  
     
    “Yes just go” Tyrion said with a wave of his hand “Come sit my Lady” He extends his hand towards the vacant seat across from. Finally getting a good look at him Sansa sees the injury he suffered during the battle nearly took off his entire face. Remaining polite she tries to look him in the eye, as much as she could stand, but it does not last very long. Tyrion noticing her reluctant stare towards him, “Yes I know I am no lounger the most handsome Lannister in the family.” He said smiling at her thus pulling the skin around his scar tight. Whatever laughter she may have had for the joke died at the sight of that. Tyrion tries to move on from his fallen gag. “Anyway ... I am sorry to the ending of your engagement to his Grace.”  
     
    “Lady Margery is more worthy than I am. My family are traitors. The Tyrells are better for the crown. I will always love his Grace.” Sansa said quickly, resiting the speak she has been giving for too long, staring at him trying not to show an overplay of any emotions.  
     
    “Of course,” Tyrion said, bowing his head and smiling. “You do understand what this development will entail for your future here in Kingslanding.”  
     
    “I'm Sorry My Lord,” Sansa said unsure of what he was saying”.... Pertaining to Joffery?” She said hoping it was not what she thought it was.  
     
    “No my dear,” Tyrion said shaking his head and looking at her with reassuring eyes. “You are still a prisoner of the crown. Now that my father is here he will try and prevent any future mistreatment to you by Joffrey. If only to ensure that nothing will happen in retaliation to Jamie, who is still held captive by your brother.”  
     
    “I still don't understand,” Sansa said although relief concerning Joffrey came over her. But then the sense of doubt filling her, as what else he could be preparing her for.  
     
    “What I mean is that another betrothal will be prepared for you.”  
     
    “To who?” Sansa blurted out without thinking. Then panicking for what she would have avoided with Joffrey now she will have to suffer through with another man who can do what he wants with her. “I'm sorry my Lord for interrupting you continue.”  
     
    “That's alright My Lady.” Tyrion said smiling at her. “But I have no idea who will be your husband. But talk has already begun. With the instability of the war many families would like to have a claim over the north. In the case something were to happen your brother than they could rule the North in your name, until your son would come of age.”  
     
    “Who would decide who my new husband would be?”  
  
    “That is the wrong question you should be asking, My Lady. What you in fact should be asking yourself is who would be the prospects available to you “  
  
    “Who could I marry?”  
  
    “Either a Lannisters or a Tyrell”  
  
    “So you.”  
  
    “You don't know that”  
  
    “Excuse me My Lord I but suddenly feel unwell” Sansa said not waiting a response she brushed past Tyrion and walked as quickly as she could back to her rooms holding back her tears. She raced her way past courtiers who turned around to see where she was going.  
  
    Sansa moved to the less travelled corridors of the castle to avoid the courtiers. Sansa no lounger able to hold her tears in till she gets to her room. She runs off the stairs and goes around the corner and finds a hidden alcove with drapery hiding the entrance, which would hide her from any travellers in the hall, and she collapses on the floor. With silent tears streaming down her face, she places her hand over her mouth so no one could hear her struggle for breath.  
  
    After a few moments she hears her handmaiden in the hall. “Lady Stark.” Eventually Sansa hears the voice and footsteps drift away down the hall.  
  
    _She was going to be married off again. To someone she did not love, someone she had no choice in. Just so they may possess her. With a chance that there children could rule the North._  
  
    What if she had gone with the Hound, what would be different from now. Could she have been returned to her family. What would have happened to her. Life on the run, away from the hell that is Kings Landing does not sound so bad now.  
  
    She was brought out of her thoughts by hushed voices conversing quietly in the hall.  
  
    “He intends to marry Lady Stark himself.” One of them said.  
  
    “According to one of my little birds apparently he wants and heir. He could want a wife after all of these.” The other said.  
     
    “But he is so --”  
  
    He is so what, and Sansa could not hear anymore of what was said by the two companions. She  got up and stuck her head out but the two were gone. Who could they have been talking about. She had no idea and was worried with the way the tone of their voices were so concerned.  
  
    As so as it was safe she left the alcove and went up the stairs to make her way back to her chambers. Keeping her head down away from prying eyes.  
  
    Reaching her chamber, she opens the door and sees her handmaiden stand.  
  
    “Mi 'Lady, I lost you.” She said.  
     
    “Leave.”  
  
    The handmaiden leaves the room immediately, Sansa walks over to the balcony and watches the water in the distance. Wondering how easy it would be to become a bird and just fly away from her prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
